Dare To Be Perfect
by LaughYourHeartOut
Summary: Miley's physically changing, and Lilly and Oliver are beginning to worry. R&R!
1. Is This Really What I Look Like?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.. Just this story.**

**Please no flames. This is my first fan fic. Please be nice about it.**

It was a Saturday night in Los Angeles and Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart and her assistant Lola Loftnagle/Lilly Truscott were sitting in there seats with a plate of snacks in their hands, waiting for the fashion show to begin.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" an excited Lola Loftnagle said.

"Lola, it's JUST another fashion show." said Hannah Montana

"Oh, that's easy for YOU to say since you've been to like a billion gazillion, but this is my first one."

"And many more to come."

-----The lights dim meaning the fashion show is about to begin-----

"Oh, my gosh, it's starting!"

Hannah/Miley looks at Lola/Lilly like she's stupid.

Models start strutting down the runway, Hannah and Lola are looking at them in awe.

"Look at them! They're GORGEOUS!" said Lola.

"I know. I wish _I _could look like them."

"They're soo thin but so beautiful!"

"Yeah." Hannah looks at the brownie she had in her hand and then looks at her stomach and then puts the brownie back into her plate.

Lola looks over.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?'

"No."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It's morning and Miley gets up and gets ready for school. As she is getting ready, she steps in front of the mirror and lifts her shirt to look at her stomach. She turns to the side, the mirror is reflecting her as being skinny. But in Miley's mind, the mirror is reflecting bulgy and fat. Miley gasps and puts her shirt down quickly and heads downstairs.

Downstairs, Mr. Stewart and Jackson are eating breakfast.

"Hey Bud, you ready for some breakfast?" a jolly Mr. Stewart says.

"Uh, no, I'm gonna grab some breakfast at school."

"Really? Why?"

"I just want school breakfast today for some reason."

"Suit yourself."

The phone rings, Jackson springs up to answer it.

"Hello…. Okay. Lilly in 10."

Miley runs to the door and opens it and her best friend Lilly comes rolling in with her skateboard as usual.

"Hey, Miley! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just about."

Miley grabs her book bag, kisses her Dad and pushes Jackson's head and goes out the door with Lilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly walking to school.

"Oh, my gosh! Wasn't that fashion show INCREDIBLE?" Lilly said.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"And those models, they're BEAUTIFUL, and they're perfectly thin; I wonder how they do that."

"Yeah, um, Lilly, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Lilly bursts out laughing.

"What in the WORLD would give you THAT idea?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, but you've been gaining some weight lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a little bit. No biggy though."

They arrive at school.

**Okay, that's for now. Let me know what you think and I'll write some more… thanx bye!!**

**LiveLaughLove**


	2. I've Got To Do Something About It

**I'm just writing chapter 2 just because I'm bored… but please keep the reviews coming.  
LAUGHYOURHEARTOUT**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lilly and Miley arrive to school and meets Oliver at their lockers.

"Hey, Oliver!" Miley and Lilly say in unison.

"Sup, guys!" Oliver says.

"Oliver, you'll never guess what, Miley thinks she's fat."

"What? That is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo not true."

"Yes, it is, look at me." Miley says as she lifts her shirt.

"Well, Miley, you ARE kind of putting on a little weight there."

"I AM?!" Miley says as she gasps.

"Just a little bit, but not much. You need to gain some weight anyways."

Amber and Ashley walk by. Ashley bumps into Miley on accident.

"Move it, you tub of lard!" Ashley says rudely.

"Ew, if I were you, I would lay off the hot dogs." Amber says pointing at Miley's belly.

Miley looks at her stomach.

"Why do you guys have to be so ignorant?" Lilly pipes in.

"It's not ignorance, it's the truth," Amber and Ashley say in unison and then look at each other, "ooooh, sssss!"

They walk away.

Miley runs into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bathroom, Miley stand in front of the mirror for the second time. She lifts up her shirt and turns to the side to look at her stomach. Again, the mirror reflects skinny but Miley's mind is reflecting her as being bulgy and fat.

"I have GOT to do something about this."

**END CHAPTER**

**Yeah, it's a short chapter but I'll write more when a few more reviews… I PROMISE it will get better and longer.**


	3. It Has To Come To This

**Okay, this is another chapter for Dare To Be Perfect… please R&R! You can even give me some suggestions cause I'm running out on ideas… Thnx.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day after school Miley and Lilly went to the gym to workout. They head toward the treadmills and they start running on it.

"Ah! This should DEFINITELY help with my weight." Miley says as she runs on the treadmill.

"For the millionth time; YOU ARE NOT FAT, this is ridiculous."

"Not to me. And what I think is more important than what ANYONE else thinks."

"Not even your best friend?"

"Sorry, but no."

Lilly sighs. "Okay, I'm out of breath. I'm going to take a quick break."

"What do you mean? We haven't been on here for much long."

"Yeah, well, I get tired easily."

"Okay, well, I'm going to keep running."

Miley speeds the treadmill up some.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Miley and Lilly finished at the gym they went to Miley's house to find Mr. Stewart making lasagna and Jackson making faces with his stomach.

"Hey, girls, how was the gym?" Mr. Stewart says as he puts four plates on the dinner table.

"It was great. I got a good workout." Miley says walking towards the counter.

"Mr. Stewart, what did ya make there?" Lilly said hoping Mr. Stewart would ask to stay for dinner.

"It's lasagna. And yes, you can stay for dinner."

"Great! I'll go wash my hands."

Lilly runs upstairs.

"Miley, you ready for some dinner. I made my famous carbs and calories lasagna."

Miley looks at the lasagna and then thinks about her stomach.

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Why? What's up with you? You didn't want breakfast. I KNOW you didn't eat lunch and now you're skipping dinner."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Mr. Stewart picks up the lasagna tray and moves it around in front of Miley's nose. Miley starts to get hungrier and hungrier with each sniff she inhales.

"Okay, I'm ready to eat now."

"Good."

Lilly and Jackson come to the table and they all start eating the lasagna. Lilly and Miley had seconds and thirds.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

After dinner, Lilly went home, Jackson was playing video games, and Mr. Stewart was writing a song for Miley/Hannah Montana. Miley was still sitting at the dinner table. She was so full that she couldn't move. Eventually, she got up and dragged herself upstairs and into her room.

"Ugh! Why are there so many stairs?" Miley complains as she gets into her room.

Miley stands in front of her mirror and lifts her shirt. She is still thinking that she's fat. She sighs and pulls her shirt down and sits on her bed. Questions are traveling through Miley's head about her weight. Then a BIG solution came to her mind.

"If it's going to help."

Miley gets up off of her bed, goes to her bathroom, takes her toothbrush, stands in front of her toilet and sticks the toothbrush down her throat. Before she knew it she was vomiting up all the lasagna she ate. It was horrifying for her but she didn't care as long as she got skinny.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's another chapter. Please tell me what you think and review… please! Thanx, bye, LYHO**


	4. Lilly, I Need You To Keep Another Secret

**Continued story of DTBP keep the reviews coming please. Thank you, bye.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miley had just made herself throw up for the first time. Miley's face was red, tears were sliding down her face, her heart was racing. She couldn't believe what she had just did. She knows that this is dangerous but she's dying to be so much skinnier than she is. Miley walked slowly to her sink. She put her toothbrush down and gargled water in her mouth to get rid of the vomit taste in her mouth. She then brushes her teeth and goes to bed sick to her stomach.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley wakes up the next morning feeling miserable. Her stomach is still hurting from the night before. But she knows she has to shake the feeling and act like her joyful self. She gets up, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed for school. As she's getting dressed she looks into the mirror at her stomach. Miley feels she's seeing a small improvement but it's not enough. She goes downstairs to find her Dad cooking breakfast, Jackson stuffing his face, and Lilly downstairs with some orange juice and eating pancakes.

"Morning, Miley, want some pancakes?" Mr. Stewart said to his daughter.

"Um, no, I'm not hungry." Miley knew she wanted some pancakes but then again she thought about her stomach.

"Again? What's going on, you never refuse my chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'm just not hungry, okay. Lilly, can we go please?"

"Okay." Lilly said as she finished her orange juice.

Miley and Lilly got their book bags and started out the door.

Mr. Stewart and Jackson looked at each other. "Girls." They said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to school, they went through all of their regular classes. It was now lunch time, Miley's hardest time during the day. She's so hungry but she doesn't want to ruin the improvements she thinks she made in her weight. Lilly and Oliver got a plate full of macaroni and cheese while Miley only had four saltine crackers in a snack bag.

"Wow, Miley, is that all you're going to eat?" Oliver says as he eats a spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, don't you want some of this delicious macaroni and cheese?"

"No."

"Just a little bit?"

Oliver waves macaroni and cheese in her face. Miley can't resist the smell, she usually hates school mac and cheese but she was so hungry she didn't care.

"Okay, gimme!" Miley takes Oliver's plate and shoves macaroni and cheese into her mouth. Lilly and Oliver watched her eat that whole entire plate. Oliver thinks it's funny but Lilly starts worrying, she's never seen Miley eat the way she did. As if she hasn't eaten in days, and as far as Lilly's concerned, she probably hasn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Miley and Lilly went to the locker rooms to get ready for gym. Miley was feeling heavier than ever and felt that it was damage control time.

"Lilly, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Miley said.

"Okay." Lilly watched Miley walk away to the bathroom with a worried look on her face. She decided to follow Miley into the bathroom.

Miley got into the bathroom and checked all the stalls to see if anybody was in them. No one was in any of them. She went into a stall and get out a Popsicle stick. And stuck it down her throat and began vomiting macaroni and cheese. Just then, Lilly quietly came into the bathroom and heard Miley vomiting. Lilly's eyes filled with tears. Miley was done vomiting, she came out the stall with vomit around her mouth and her face red. She saw Lilly standing right in front of her.

"What're you doing in here?" Miley said.

"Miley, why are you doing that to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything to myself."

"Miley, don't lie! I just heard you vomiting!"

"The lunch made me vomit."

Lilly took the Popsicle stick out of Miley's hand which had vomit on it.

"Then why does this have vomit on it?"

"Okay, Lilly, I need you to keep another secret for me."

"No. I can't. Not this one, this is dangerous!" Tears were coming out of Lilly's eyes.

"I need you to keep this secret, please! I'll stop after I see what I've been wanting to see."

"Miley, you aren't fat! Stop doing this!"

"You don't see what I see, so Lilly promise, promise you won't say a thing to anybody."

"No, I can't."

"Lilly, PROMISE, as a best friend you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone."

More tears come out of Lilly's eyes. "Okay, I promise."

"Thank you," Miley hugged Lilly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll be okay. Just a few more days and it will be over. I promise that to you."

"Okay." They walked out of the bathroom and went to gym class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, this is the end of another chapter. Kinda intense right? Well, leave some reviews.. maybe some suggestions... Thanx! Bye, LYHO**


	5. All Falls Down

Hello ALL!!! I know I haven't been writing like I said I was. I'm just sooo busy these days I have no time at all. Okay, so here's another chapter of Dare To Be Perfect. I hope for some reviews and suggestions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks have gone by with Miley not eating and vomiting. She's getting huge bags under her eyes, has a bad attitude, and has gotten so skinny that none of her clothes fit. Oliver sees the changes in Miley and starts to worry and decides to ask what's going on.

"Hey, Lilly, do you know what's going on with Miley?" Oliver asked as he and Lilly were walking to class.

"Um, no, why do you ask?" Lilly knew exactly what's going on with Miley, but she promised her best friend that she wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.

"She's been acting very weird lately. Didn't you notice?"

"Nope, she seems like the same old Miley Stewart to me." Lilly makes a nervous chuckle, Oliver gets suspicious but leaves the situation alone.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to Mi-- Hannah Montana's concert."

"Oh, cool."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHM

Later that night as Miley's getting ready for her concert. She's noticed that her Hannah clothes don't fit her anymore. She notices they're all loose and swings a lot. But she just finds something to wear anyway and throws her wig on and gets ready to go to the concert. In the limo, Lola/Lilly sees some bones sticking out of her shirt.

"Miley, I think you should cut your little diet now." Lola whispers to Hannah.

"No, not yet. Just a few more days."

"Will you look at yourself? There's bones sticking out of your body!"

"Will you just drop the subject?!"

"Fine. Don't say I didn't tell you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah's on stage going into her next song. She begins to feel a little dizzy, but she ignores it.

"Uh-oh, there you go again talking cinematic."

Then a headache hits her, but she ignores that too. Lola/Lilly sees there's something wrong but she still doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, you! You're charming, got everybody star struck." Hannah gets dizzier and dizzier with every word she sings.  
"I know ---------- the obvious instead of me, get a camera and you'll see." She starts messing up the lyrics to her song.

"If we were a movie---"

Just then, Hannah faints on stage, Lola and Hannah's dad comes running to Hannah, whose wig was halfway off her head, but no one noticed the brown hair. Her dad swung her on his shoulder and rushed her to the hospital. When they get to the hospital doctors immediately rush her into emergency room. They put oxygen masks on her face. Lilly starts to cry, she starts blaming herself for not telling about Miley's diet. Now, her best friend might even die. She's been on this diet for two weeks.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It's been a few hours and Jackson and Oliver are now at the hospital with Lilly and her dad. Doctors then come out with information on Miley. Miley's dad springs up and walks to the doctor.  
"What's going on, doc?"

"Well, Mr. Stewart, we've figured out that your daughter fainted tonight because of lack of eating and sleep," Mr. Stewart's jaw drops. "She's been diagnosed as bulimic."

"How could this happen? How could I let this happen?" Mr. Stewart starts to tear up, "Why would she do this to herself?"

Lilly comes up to Mr. Stewart.

"Um, Mr. Stewart, I-I knew about Miley's crash dieting, she's been doing it for about 3 weeks now."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Mr. Stewart starts to get mad.

"I-I'm sorry. She told me to keep it a secret. I know it was a dumb idea."

"You don't keep secrets like that especially if you know that something like this is going to happen! That's not being a best friend!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Lilly runs out the hospital and cries harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there you go, another chapter. This one was intense. Well, leave some reviews and I'll get to writing again. Thanx, LYHO. 


	6. I'm Not PerfectAnd That's Okay

**Alright, I know I haven't written in a hell of a long time, I've been busy and whatnot. I've gotten many reviews since then so I'm going to continue and finish...keep the reviews coming, please. Please remember that I wrote this story before they were in high school, so to keep the story together I have to continue from when they were in middle school. But I hope you still enjoy this next chapter of Dare To Be Perfect. R&R!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week goes by since Miley fainted on stage and was rushed to the hospital. Miley is now at home and resting up. Lilly and Oliver come over to visit her and give her the homework she's missed.

"Hey, Miles." says Oliver as he closes the door behind him.

"How you been?" said Lilly as she sat next to Miley on the couch.

"I've been alright, I guess. I'm eating now...guys, I feel so stupid." says a saddened Miley.

"Don't feel stupid, Miles, you're a teen. We go through these things." said Oliver as he sat next to Lilly on the couch.

"I feel even stupider for not telling about your diet. It wasn't good for me to keep your secret, Miley. You could've died and I feel terrible for not saying anything before you collapsed. That's not being a good best friend." said Lilly.

"Don't feel stupid. It's my fault. And I'm sorry for putting that pressure on you, Lilly. I wasn't being much of a good friend either."

"It's okay. But now you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise that you will never do this again and that if you feel like you need to go on a diet, make it a healthy one."

"Okay, I promise." Miley says as she smiles.

"And remember, Miley, you're beautiful just the way you are. You really don't need to go on a diet." said Oliver.

"Thanks, you guys. Group hug?" Miley opens her arms.

They hug eachother.

"I have a show tonight, I'm finally off punishment for my crash dieting. Will you guys be there?"

"Of course." said Lilly and Oliver in unison.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Backstage at Hannah Montana's concert, Hannah's getting ready to go onstage and the crowd's screaming her name.

"Good luck, bud. Knock 'em dead." says Billy Ray as he hugs Hannah.

Hannah walks onstage.

"How you guys doing tonight?!" Hannah says.

The crowd screams.

"I know you heard about my little malfunction last week and I just want you guys to know that I'm alright. So are you ready to rock tonight?!"

The crowd cheers.

--The song begins--

"So what you see, is only half the story.

There's another side of me--------"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it! I finally finished Dare To Be Perfect. I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R! Bye!!**

**LYHO**


End file.
